IS THIS IT
by Angie12354321
Summary: tHIS IS MY FIRST STORY. ITS ABOUT ALLY WHO IS BULLIED AT SCHOOL AND ABUSED AT HOME BY HER FATHER. SHE HAS TRUST ISSUES AND HER ONLY FRIENDS ARE TRISH DEZ AND HER MUSIC. SUDDENLY AUSTIN MOON, THE POPULAR BOY, IS ALWAYS AROUND HER, GETS NERVOUS AROUND HER WANTS TO BE FRIENDS. WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? I SUCK AT THIS. JUST READ THE STORY PLZ
1. HI IM ALLY

IS THIS IT

So this Is my first story so don't expect it do be good.

" Get away from me you liar! I never should've trusted you!" I said through my tears.

"Ally, please, just put it down."

Suddenly I slice it through my arm and everything goes black.

FIVE MONTHS EARLIER

Hey. My name is Ally. "Ally!" A sharp pain goes through my face as my dad's palm connects with my face. This is my life. I wake up with a bruise that I will have to cover up later with makeup. Quickly, I shut down my alarm before it wakes up my dad. My dad will not let me go to school, and beat and torture me for the whole school hours. Ever since I was two, my dad has abused me because he thinks its my fault that mom left. I'm unlovable, ugly, untalented, dumb, stupid, anything negative. I don't even know how my two best friends Trish and Dez stand me. I'm so grateful because without them, I would have commited suicide by now. Once in a while, I'll try but they always catch me. They wont let me do it.

Trish is basically my body guard. You see I am bullied in school. I love to learn but school is hell. Without her I don't know what I would do. We have been friends since kindergarten. She has helped through the worst. Dez on the other hand, doesn't help me the way Trish does. He helps me because he is bullied too. Not as much as me but he is always there and can make me laugh with his weirdness. Even though he may seem weird, stupid, and immature, he is the opposite but he rarely shows it. I love them so much, they are the only ones I can trust.

Junior year has been a rollercoaster. Cant wait for what senior year brings me. Note my sarcasm. As I finish dressing, I cover any bruises and cuts with concealer and add some lip gloss and mascara to look a little appealing. Trish bought me or let me borrow these clothes and makeup. My dad doesn't spend money on me. Frowning at my reflection, I accidently drop the mascara tube on the wood floor making a loud clattering sound. Afraid my dad has awaken, I rush out the door. Hungrily, I wait for the bus to arrive to eat breakfast at school. My dad wont let me eat at home either so. Soon the bus comes, and as I enter, paper balls scatter all arround me. I sit on my seat to get my hair pulled and to be teased. When the bus gets to the school, I happily run off, finding my friends.

" Hey Trish, hey Dez" All of a sudden, everyone stops talking, and the populars burst through the doors smirking. They walk through as if they own the school. Kira, Kelsey, Brooke, Cassidy, and Ashley past by, making some nasty comments about everyone in the lower social status. Then the boys. Eric, Chris, Trent, Dallas, and finally, their ruler, Austin Moon.

I use to have a crush on him in eighth grade but then I finally saw reality. As they pass by, Austin catches my eye and… smiles at me? What the hell. Was my crush in the eighth grade obvious, hope not. I don't even think of him as a friend. Suddenly the bell rings, causing me to jump and drop my books. Reaching my books, they are kicked around by the students walking by. Seriously, I'm gonna be late for ap English class. But then the unexpected happen. Austin freaking Moon picks up my books and gives them to me. OK SERIOUSLY AM I BEING PUNKED! " Thank you."

" Here let me carry your books to our homeroom." Wow, I'm deaf now too, it thought I heard him say he is in my ap English class, and wants to carry my books. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! WAKE ME UP, I MUST BE DREAMING. " You don't have too." I say instead. He takes my books anyways and starts walking. Following him, I noticing everyone staring. " Don't you guys get somewhere to be, move it!" his voice booms through the hallway.

While we were walking to class, he started making small talk. Maybe he is not bad after all… Wait what am I saying! ALLY NO! This could be a trick. He probably is buttering you up to use you then break your heart. But why me out of a thousand girls. He probably is going in ABC order this year. HA, IM AN IDIOT!

SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT IM TIRED AND HAVE TO STUDY FOR A TEST TOMORROW. MY FIRST STORY. WELL ANYWAYS ILL UPDATE AT ANY CHANCE I GET. IM SORRY IF I TAKE LONG J


	2. THE PROJECT ANNOUNCEMENT

IS THIS IT

So this Is my first story so don't expect it do be good.

IM BACK! I'M GLAD I GOT TIME TO UPDATE TODAY. I GOT MY FIRST GOOD REVIEW TODAY AND IM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU CECEBABY4103.

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY I FORGOT TO SAY

NOW HERE WE GO, IM TRYING MY BEST, SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE ANYTHING.

"Thanks for carrying my books Austin"

"No prob!"

I take my seat, happy that he is gone. He just intimidates me, and I'm scared he might pull a bad move on me. He is a player after all. As the teacher walks in, I get excited. WHAT! I'm a nerd after all. Closely paying attention, I feel some eyes on me, and I cant help but look back. There he is, behind me, staring at me. Ok, he is creeping me out. Once he notices, he quickly turns back to his notes as if he cares about them ( which he doesn't ).

Suddenly the bell rings signaling the end of class. As the rest of the day goes by, I find Austin"s eyes on me. What's his problem. He is definitely acting like a creep. Either, he has a crush on me, which is impossible or he is a creep. I am going with creep. " Grrrrrr" OMG! Well that was embarrassing. Well don't worry tummy, lunch is i " RIIINNNGGG" I rush through the herd of crazy animals called teenagers, and spot Trish and Dez waving at me as I hurry over quickly.

AUSTIN'S POV

I cant help but just stare at Ally. There's just something about her. I never noticed her until now that she is in my class. How did I ever miss her. The way she gets excited to learn. Her manners and kindness. The way her hair is naturally and perfectly wavy. The crease on her forehead when she is so focused. And there is so much more, and I am planning to find out. Wait, back up! She is a nerd. What am I thinking. I'm bad boy Austin Moon, most popular boy in school. But she is just so perfect and adorable, how can the boys droll over Kira, when Ally is way better than her. She may be hot but Ally is not just way more beautiful, there's so much more to her.

Finding Ally with her friends, I walk up to her. I know but I just cant help it and I don't really care what my group says anyway. " Hey Ally."

"Um, Hi" she says shyly.

I hear her stomach rumble and she blushes. Awww she is so cute. Man, I really need some help, I think I'm losing it.

"Someone's hungry. Better go fill that monster up" I say and see her blush harder. I cant help but think she is so adorable.

" Yeah we better get going " her short latina friend says kind of impatiently

" Yeah, but here is my ham. You look hungry too. " says the red head as he pulls a ham out of his bag and smacks it.

" Umm, thank you?" Well that was weird.

" Enjoy!"

Besides the weird part of him, he seems like a cool guy. "Bye Ally, I'll see you next period." I smile at her and that just makes her blush even more harder. As I start walking, I look back at Trish talking to Ally with a confused expression on her face. I turn back and my friends are waiting for me by at the table with more confused faces. They are not really my friends, but they think they are and I just play along. The truth is, they are jerks. Quickly I grab my lunch from Kira and sit down.

" Hey babe", she tries to start making out with me but I don't let her. She manages to kiss me, and I have to try my deep down hardest not to look disgusted. I wish I can just eradicate these jerks. " What are you doing around that nerd, she is a total loser. Instead of hanging with her, you could be with me in the empty classroom."

Getting annoyed I walk away. She disgust me so much. She is such a whore and I don't think I can deal with that anymore. Who knows who other people has been in there with her, even while we were dating I bet! UGH SHE DISGUST ME!

Later on, at 7th period science, the most amazing thing happens. "Ok class, I am assigning you a project. You can do anything on anything as long as its something you have learned last year. Based on your results, I will find things that need retouching or things that I need to teach you along with this year's learning. I am picking you partners." He passes out rubrics with the student's and the student's partners names on it. " Yes! " I pump my fist in the air.

" Excuse me, Mr. Moon. " I looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry." Inside I am lighted up with happiness. Ally is my partner! This is my chance to get to know her more and show her that I'm not a bad guy. I hope my plan works!

The bell rings, and I rush out to Ally's locker before she does. Walking toward her locker, I find a group waiting to bully her and I glare at them. Suddenly my body fills with rage.

" If any you even think of laying a finger on my Ally, you are dead to me. LITERALLY! Now before I POUND you LEAVE! " Where did this sudden anger come from. Right when I finish, everyone is gone. Except for one person.

She stares at me with a sparkle in her eye and a grateful expression on her face. Her beautiful smile lights up the room, and I fall for her even more when I look into her eyes.

" Thank you so much Austin. You really saved me there."

" Its what I do. " I smile. IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!

" So when do you want to work on the project?"

" I was thinking now at my house or yours if that's fine."

" Totally, but your house please. My dad is kind of… busy right now over there working on… his office paperwork. "

" Ok, my parents aren't home today, so its all good. Why don't I carry your backpack to my house and then I can drive you home after. "

" Alright, thanks. " Ally drops her head down again in shyness. She bites her lip nervously and it takes all I can to not kiss her. As we start walking toward my car, her mouth drops in awe.

There you go! I hoped you guys like it. I tried my real best to impress you guys. Writing makes time fly by. I cant even believe I've been writing for three hours with the exceptions of a couple of breaks. Ill try to update soon. :-* love ya beautifuls.


	3. AUSTIN'S HOUSE

HEY EVERYONE IM BACK. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, THERE MIGHT BE ONLY A COUPLE, THEY PUT A HUGE SMILE ON MY FACE BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT. LETS BEGIN WITH MY HORRIBLE WRITING. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW PLZ J

AUSTIN'S POV

"This is your car!" Ally looked at my car in awe.

" Yeah, its nothing to great. "

" Your kidding me right. My car is old, rusty and falls apart, so I cant even drive it anymore."

" Well if you think this is amazing, wait till you see my dad's car. " chuckling I open the car door for her.

" thank yo… Oh my gosh, look at the inside! Also the seats are soft? You have air conditioning too! Oh my gosh!," She looks at me and blushes. " Sorry, I'm not use to these kind of things"

Its ok. Besides your cute when you blush." Wow, did I just say that.

She blushes even more. She blushes too much but its so cute. " Thank you. "

She also says thank you too much. " Well lets go. "

On the way to my house, I turn on the radio a little loud. Suddenly I hear an angelic voice coming from next to me. Well I was right about the angel part. Ally spots me staring and blushes. " I'm sorry I got carried away. Its just that this is my favorite song and I havent heard it in months and…"

"Ally! Its ok, you are awesome. You should really try out for our school's annual talent show in December. Your voice is litterally like an angel."

" I'm sorry but I cant. I have stage frieight and am freaked out you heard me. Imagine a thousand people. Thanks anyways. "

"That's too bad, cause you have an amazing voice. And that's coming from me! "

"Thank you."

Arriving at my house, Ally's jaw drops in awe… again

" This is your house!? Oh my gosh!. "

Shaking my head and chuckling I look around. My house is actually a mansion. The yard is so big, you cant see the neighbors. A small lake with statutes. A huge pretty garden. In the back is a pool and other stuff. My home is five stories high, and all the workers live on the fifth floor. It gets lonely at times with my parents working, my two sisters in college, and my little sister in a private proffesional middle school in London. I chose to be normal and stay here.

" Let me tour you around. " We tour all the rooms and meet the maids and butlers. Finally we stop at my favorite room.

" WELCOME TO THE MUSIC ROOM. " We walk in and Ally walks in circles taking in and admiring all the instruments. Her eyes land on the grand piano.

" I use to have one of these until my dad… never mind. " she says with tears in her eyes.

Walking toward her I grab her hand. Ignoring the sparks that shoot up through my hand, I wipe her tears with my thumb.

" Its ok Ally. Do you want to talk about it ? "

ALLY'S POV

Oh no I cant let him get to close to me. He is impossible. I feel I have a connection with him. THIS CANT HAPPEN. That's when I realize he is leaning in. Suddenly I cant think about anything but closing the gap. NO ALLY! I turn around pretending to admire these music books on the side's.

" I'm sorry. "

" No need to apologize. " He has been acting weird lately. All he has been is sweet to me. I quickly try to forget about everything that just happened and turn to Austin.

" You have a beautiful piano. " and it was true. I almost couldn't resist the urge to put my hands on it.

" Go ahead, play it. I know you want too. " he smiles that cute smile of his.

CUTE? NO NO NO NO NO!

" I cant, I have stage frieght remember."

" Just look at me. Trust me. I wont judge you, and if you can sing like that, I bet you can play beautifully."

His beautiful brown eyes drag me in to a trance. My hands reach for the keyboard shaking. I havent played in months, how could I be any good. I quickly pull my hands back but then I see Austin again. Smiling at me, those beautiful eyes of his sparkling with something, I don't know what is, waiting patiently at the opposite side of the piano. Looking straight in to his eyes, I play a song that explains the way I feel for him at this moment. it's a very beautiful peace, that I created. It was my favorite too, because it's the only one I was proud of. I made others but I never believed in them. Trish always said I was amazing but I just cant see whats any good about me.

Half way to through the song, Austin comes over and sits next to me. He ask with his eyes if he can join and I nodded. As soon as he started to play, I felt something incredible sound through me. It was an amzing experience. It came time to do this climb up to the top but something stops my hands. Sparks seem to shoot up my hand, and when I look, its Austin's hands. I look in to his eyes and find myself leaning in again. Using my bit of alert I had, I pull back. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him I have to be careful. He is a bad boy. I know he is gonna break my heart once he gets to me. I cant trust him or anyone.

" We should probably discuss the project. Lets pick a topic. "

" Alright, but lets go to the study room. "

"Yeah!"

He takes my hand and leads me to the study room.

Time seems to fly by and it's the dreadfull time. Leaving to go to my father.


End file.
